Samhain and Beltane
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: Oneshot. Jack and Sally have twin daughters. Sam is the model citizen of Halloween. Bel, however, needs to find her own holiday.


A/N: I originally wrote this for a contest, but it didn't really fit the prompt, so here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.

* * *

If you walk deep within the forest to where the foliage is spindly, drab, and bare, you will venture upon a small copse of thick trees. These trees are not ordinary trees, however. These trees contain doors. One door will take you to a world of bunnies, pastel eggs, and candy-filled baskets. Another will transport you to a world of delicious yams, stuffing, and turkeys. Yet another door will be your passage to a world of decorated evergreens, spirited carols, and brightly wrapped packages. However, our story is behind the door in the shape of a jack-o-lantern.

Behind the pumpkin door, you will enter the town of Halloween: a kind town that would be elated to welcome you with a fright, for terror is their business. The lord of this town is Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. Jack resides in a tall, decrepit tower in the middle of town with his wife, Sally, and his twin daughters.

In the cemetery adjacent to the dreary, stone abode, Jack's daughters, Sam and Bel, are playing a frightening game of Ghosts in the Graveyard, a rather rousing pastime as the girls are in an actual graveyard playing with actual ghosts.

Though Sam and Bel are twins, they couldn't be more different. Sam, the pumpkin of her parents' eyes, looked every part the respectable citizen of Halloween. Her skin was sallow, her hair the deepest black, her lips the blue of frozen death, and her eyes glazed over with a white film. She was the perfect little corpse. Her sister was not. As her parents often bemoaned, Bel was much too _alive_. Her skin had a sun-kissed glow, her hair was radiant blonde, her cheeks were blushing with life, and her eyes were a bright, clear blue.

Those same blue eyes glowed with mirth as Bel grabbed her sister's pallid hand and pulled her behind a tombstone to hide from their ghostly playmate. Sam crouched behind the tombstone as well, her white, filmy eyes locked on the specter. Bel giggled as the ghost passed them by, and Sam clapped a chilly hand over her sister's mouth to keep her silent.

At the top of the tower, the twin's parents happily watched their children play. "Look at them!" Sally exclaimed. "They're having such fun!"

"Yes," Jack responded pensively.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Sally asked concernedly.

There was a pause. Jack knew Sally thought his worries were for naught, but it seemed nothing could stifle them. "I'm worried about Bel." Sally turned to her husband. There was a frown on the normally grinning skeleton's skull. "The other trick-or-treaters won't allow Bel to join them. Even the mayor's complained that she doesn't have enough Halloween spirit…and I'm starting to think he's right."

Sally gasped, her cloth eyes scowling. "Jack Skellington, don't you dare say such negative things about your daughter."

"But, Sally, what if Halloween isn't for Bel?" Jack turned to the window. The pits in his skull gazed through the spider web adorning the window and down at his unusual daughter who contrasted with the darkness around her. "Maybe Bel needs to find her own holiday."

* * *

The next day, Jack Skellington took his daughters on a walk through the woods. In his left hand he held his carcass-like daughter's chilly hand, and in his right he held the warm hand of his lively daughter.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Sam asked. She blinked her milky eyes and toyed with a long, black plait.

Bel also turned her eyes to her father as she skipped along beside him, her golden curls bouncing with each step.

"I'm taking you to see the other holidays," Jack explained and smiled his friendly skull-smile at his daughters.

"Like Christmas?" Bel asked. Both of the girls had heard of their father's past exploits.

Jack nodded. "But I'm going to let you choose which holiday you wish to enter, Bel."

Bel's bright, blue eyes widened with excitement, and her lush red lips spread into a smile. "Really, Daddy!? I get to choose?" Jack nodded, and Bel squealed.

Eventually, the trio reached the aforementioned copse of trees, their unique doors adding a bit of color to the drab surroundings. Bel flitted from door to door, examining each carefully. Eventually, the girl paused before a tree with a door Jack had never seen before. The door was a large flower festooned with flowing ribbons.

"Daddy," Bel said, her voice barely above a whisper. "What holiday is this for, Daddy?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, Bel."

Sam joined her sister in front of the door. The deathly girl tilted her head as she scrutinized the door, her blue lips forming a pout. After a moment, she said, "I like it."

Bel beamed. "Can we go in, Daddy? Can we?"

Jack smiled at his lively daughter. "Sure."

Bel squealed. She opened the door with a relish and grabbed her sister's hand before diving into the holiday.

Inside the holiday, the family from Halloween found themselves on a lush green lawn. The sun was bright and the trio squinted in the accosting light. Behind them, a fertile forest was practically bursting with foliage. Before them, people in white danced and sang around a large pole. Young children circled the pole with ribbons creating an intricate pattern of color.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, astonished at the sight before her. She turned to Bel, who was practically glowing with elation. The sun gleamed off her golden locks and her blue eyes sparkled in the light.

"Welcome to May Day!" a cheery voice called from behind them. The group turned to find a young girl in a white gown smiling happily.

"May Day?" Bel asked, interest lacing her voice.

The girl nodded emphatically. Laughing, the girl ran down the hill to join the festivities. Bel was quick to follow her, and Sam was quick to follow her sister. Jack was hesitant, but at his daughter's thrilled countenance, he smiled and followed, too.

In the center of the festival, Bel was being adorned with a white gown. Tiny fairies wove colorful flowers into both girls' hair. Daisies of every color sparkled in Bel's hair, and bluebells accented Sam's black locks perfectly.

Bel and Sam laughed and danced around the May Pole, fairies and pixies lighting the air with their brilliant luminescence.

Jack sat on the sidelines, watching his daughters enjoy themselves. Even Sam was having fun, her white, milky eyes crinkling with her wide blue-lipped smile.

A grand crown of flowers was brought forth. The fairies laid the bouquet on Bel's head, the crown resting on her silky golden hair. The group cheered as Bel became the May Queen. Sam hugged her sister, her aura of death contrasted pleasantly with her sister's lively one.

Jack smiled. It seemed that his daughter had found her holiday.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated! I don't really like the title. It's too generic. Ideas for a new title would also be much appreciated!

A/N2: My friend, Persistence_of_Memory from gaiaonline, drew a wonderful picture of Sam! The link is in my profile.

A/N3: Persistence_of_Memory has now also drawn a picture of Bel! That link is also in my profile.


End file.
